The Turning of Ways
by Curt
Summary: This is a trial fic. So after you read it review and tell me to continue or not. Now go read it!!!!


Harry Potter calmly walked down a narrow side alley, eyes scanning the cold damp ground so no one could notice his oddly shaped scar. He stopped in front of a large black brick wall. He stared at it for a moment before choosing a brick and tapping it with his wand. A sudden swooshing sound surprised him and suddenly he found himself in dark cool chamber. He quickly scanned the area, it was empty. He strode out of it and headed toward a faint flickering light. He quietly pushed aside a stone door and entered the lit room.  
  
"So, Harry Potter. Come to duel one last time boy?" whispered a voice from the shadows.  
"Voldemort?" Harry asked quietly.  
"Yes boy, have you come to die?"  
"No sir. I have come to start my true life."  
"What?" Voldemort said sharply.  
"Yes sir. I wish to become your next Death Eater." Harry stated.  
"Ha Potter. Funny indeed you git. I bet that old fool Dumbledore set you up for this…Yes that is what this is." Murmured Voldermort.  
"No my Lord, I wish to become a Death Eater and destroy the wizarding world."   
"Hmmm…What a surprise…Young Harry wants to become my servant. Well boy…To prove this isn't a little trick you will do two things for your Lord."  
"Anything my Dark Master." Murmured Harry.  
"Snaciddium!" shouted Voldemort. Harry felt a searing pain on his left cheek.  
"What did you do?" asked Harry. Lord Voldemort said nothing but pointed his wand yet again at Harry and a large gold-framed mirror hovered in front of Harry. Harry stared into the mirror seeing his pale reflection gaze back at him. He turned his head and saw a symbol on his cheek, the Dark Mark.  
"Thank you my Nemesis."   
"Follow me boy." Commanded Voldemort. Harry watched Voldemort sweep out of the room, and followed him. Lord Voldemort lead him through various damp dimly lit corridors before stepping into a large Hall. In the Hall a large semi-circular table practically filled the room. Harry gazed around at all the people eating at the table, Death Eaters.  
  
"Attention," Voldemort screamed, "our young friend Harry Potter has wished to join us." There was sudden chaos as all of the Death Eaters began murmuring to each other.  
"Silence! I thought the same thing! But thanks to Mister Malfoy here, we have a test for our young friend. Crabb! Bring him out!"   
  
No one spoke as Crabb rushed off to do his master's bidding. Soon he lumbered back in, levitating a large cage with his wand. Inside of this large black steel cage was none other than Ron Weasly.  
  
"Kill him." Whispered Voldemort.  
"But sir, shan't some other more experienced Death Eater do the job?" muttered Harry.   
"Kill him," repeated Voldemort, "kill him slowly, painfully."  
"Right then." Harry raised his wand, but Ron interrupted him.  
"Harry? What are you doing here? Ginny is coming to rescue me soon-"  
"Crucio!" shouted Harry. Ron began to scream violently, shaking and sweating, his voice cracking.  
"Harry! My god! Stop the pain! What is wrong with-" but Ron screamed again. Harry stopped the curse and started to speak.  
"Listen Ron I am a Death Eater now. I will kill you today."  
"Harry! What are you thinking? Think of Dumbledore, Hermione, everyone that loves you!" gasped Ron.   
"Shut up you! Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!!!" Ron's screams echoed throughout the chamber, only broken by the occasional laughter from a Death Eater. Ron curled up in a fetal position shaking with unbearable pain.   
"Ahhhh!!!!! Kill me now Harry! Please god!!!!"  
"Harry!" screamed Auror Ginny Weasley as she ran into the room. Harry stared at her for a moment, then pointed his wand at Ron and said the two words that killed his parents, Cedric, and thousands of wizards and muggles alike.  
"Avada Kadavra!" Ron stared at Harry before dropping to his knees and then to the ground.  
"Ron! Noooo!!! Oh god!! Harry! I'm going to kill you! You fucking bastard!!!" shouted Ginny. Harry turned his wand and pointed it at Ginny, about to curse her into a million pieces.  
"Avada Kad-What the hell?" A loud unbroken note rang throughout the Hall, filling Voldemort, and the Death Eaters with fear, and giving strength to Ginny and Harry. Phoenix Song, Fawks.  
  
  
A/n: I hope everyone liked my really really short fic. If enough people review and tell me they want more, I will turn it into a story.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and location, the rest belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  



End file.
